


Duty

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Het, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Everyone on the crew loves Zoro. They come to a compromise, but Zoro is bewildered by it. CrewxZoro.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Duty
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Everyone --> Zoro, attempted humour, het, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, as is obvious from this writing.
> 
> Rating: PG

“ _What_?!”  
  
“Brook and Chopper don’t need you to do it; you can just spend some time with them instead.” Nami supplied quickly, looking at him with an air of calm. “That means one of us each day, and on Sundays you can do whatever you want.”  
  
“D-Dartbrow, surely  _you’re_  not alright with this?!”  
  
“It’s what everyone else wanted.” Sanji replied; staring him down before his lips curled into a smirk. “What, is the great Roronoa Zoro backing down from a  _challenge_?”  
  
“No – but why me?!”  
  
“Oh, come off it marimo! You’re telling me you honestly haven’t noticed the way everyone looks at you?” The jealousy in the blond’s tone did not go unnoticed, and the swordsman would have smirked in triumph at having ruffled his feathers if not for this impossible situation that he was desperately trying to get out of. Honestly, what the hell were they all thinking?! He wasn’t some sort of sex machine or something!! “Besides, I’m sure we can make it worth your while.”  
  
Also,  _why_  they had sent Sanji and Nami to break the news to him was beyond him. It wasn’t exactly the team he would have picked; then again he wouldn’t have chosen this at all. And now that he thought about it, he could see the others staring over from various parts of the ship, their eager faces unsettling him. He’d had no damn clue that this was going on at all, and now he’d been dragged straight into the deep end with his arms and legs tied together!  
  
Of course, his time with just the two of them soon came to an end. Luffy, who was listening in the entire time, had come rocketing over and smacked himself into Zoro’s lap. Before the swordsman could even protest the rest of the crew had gathered, cornering him against the wall. Winded, he rubbed at his stomach as Luffy straightened himself, still sitting on his lap. As he raised an eyebrow, the captain gave him a bright grin.  
  
“You’re gonna do it.” Sanji shrugged, shaking his head almost in pity. “You never say no to captain’s orders.”  
  
And dammit if the long-legged bastard wasn’t right. With discomfort and a little trepidation – though Roronoa Zoro did not feel those things – he asked who was supposed to go first. If it was going to be his duty, he’d better get started on it right away.


End file.
